


"It will be fun, trust me."

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: A barrista  watches her favourite customers, a gay couple"Those two were her secret favourites because they were not only polite but also because they were couple goals."





	"It will be fun, trust me."

“It will be fun, trust me.”

She looked up from cleaning the coffee machine at the familiar voice. It seemed her favourite customers had just arrived again. She didn’t know much about them, really, so she didn’t mention to her colleagues that they were her favourites. Never mind that you weren’t supposed to have favourite customers, at least not individual customers. _Everyone_’s favourite were those who had at least basic manners and tipped well. Yeah, the bar was seriously low.

Anyway. Those two were her secret favourites because they were not only polite but also because they were couple goals. Seeing them together validated her choice not to date the next best guy, no matter how her parents tried to guilt trip her. She didn’t want just some guy, she wanted what they had. They were total opposites in everything at first glance, one black and one so pale she’d wondered for a while if he was an albino, one calm and the other constantly moving, one more reserved and the other more in your face, more open.

And yet, against all expectation, they worked. They didn’t come by on a set schedule but they were regulars, so she got to see them often. She got to see how, if one arrived before the other (which, more often than not, meant the pale one was there first), they would save the better seat for the other and would order for them. And order correctly. Her last boyfriend hadn’t been able to remember that she preferred her coffee black and hated the overly sweet versions with syrup after 5 years of dating. Sometimes they would also order some of their small pastries, sometimes to share, sometimes, when their boyfriend seemed to be having a bad day, just to cheer them up. They had different interests as well, from what she’d overheard over the time, but they respected each other’s preferences. Contrary to all her past boyfriends who had been expecting her to give up her own interests and hobbies in favours of theirs.

“Your idea of fun or mine?” the black one asked. It was probably supposed to sound sarcastic but she could see the fond smile he wasn’t able to suppress.

“Both of ours, I had my night out the day before yesterday,” his boyfriend replied. “Come on, I know you’ll enjoy yourself. You can even ask Kate to confirm it, if you don’t believe me.”

The smile was more pronounced now, though still smaller than his boyfriend’s playful grin. “I do, you know.” At the other man’s confused frown, he elaborated: “Trust you, I mean.”

She had to bite her tongue not to ‘aww’ out loud.

~*~

She got to see one of them again the next day already. The black man arrived alone in the quiet time before the lunchtime rush. He seemed relaxed and happy, so she figured whatever his boyfriend had planned had been a success.

When he ordered just one coffee, she suddenly found herself asking: “Isn’t your boyfriend joining you today?”

“My... boyfriend?” he repeated.

“Don’t worry, we don’t discriminate here,” she quickly assured him, pointing to a rainbow batch on the counter. “It’s just that I’ve seen you here a lot together.”

“And you got that we’re dating because...”

She shrugged, wondering where to begin. Really, if they’d been trying to keep in a secret, they were doing a bad job. “The way you look at each other. The way you each care about making the other feel comfortable and happy. Like when he ordered you that tea instead of your usual coffee when you had that cold or when you ordered that sugary monstrosity we have on offer when he was feeling down. How you don’t just know each other’s preferred order, for drinks and pastries, but also the different ones depending on mood and time of the year. Or how he’ll sometimes come by in the morning to ask us to reserve one of your favourite pastries for you. Or how you make sure he gets the seat where he has enough room and can move and fidget without knocking against the table or something.”

He stared at her for a moment, not moving. She wondered if she had said something wrong. It hadn’t sound stalker-y, right? She hoped not, she’d hate to scare them away.

“Actually, change that coffee to one to go,” he said, pulling her from her thoughts. “And I’ll also take a caramel latte macchiato to go and two pastries.” He smiled. “I’m bringing my boyfriend lunch for once.”

~*~

She really didn’t get why the pale one had rushed in shortly before the end of her shift, hugged her quickly and, after a short “Thanks!” rushed out again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my bingo and fictober fills first


End file.
